Eternity is Forever
by Harakiri
Summary: -UPDATE! CH. 7 UP!- The Sohma's are a family of vampires who, 400 years ago, were cursed. Now they are being hunted, but by whom? And why? Can they, along with their human, Tohru, figure it out before it is too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi implications (or perhaps blatant), dark/angst, language, and possible gore.

Pairings: Read and find out

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

Harakiri: -growls- Well, you can thank my friend, Ashes of Death, for this. Never tell me about Shigure being evil and scary right after I read a vampire story, dammit!

Random Evil Chibi: Aw, but it's a good idea!

Harakiri: I'll agree with that, but I need to work on "The Ties That Bind"! sighs Such is my life. Well, don't expect happy fluff from this, folks. I doubt there'll be romance…

R.E.C.: Pffft! Sure…

Harakiri: -glare- But if there is any it'll probably be chock-full of angst. Anyways, enjoy minna-san!

R.E.C.: And **NO FLAMING!** If you don't read the warnings it's not Harakiri's fault, so **DON'T COMPLAIN!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Eternity is Forever Prologue-Their Story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For as long as they had known their family had always thirsted for blood. There were no records of their family ever yearning for sustenance that did not involve murder. It seemed that their family had been that way since the beginning of time and they accepted it. But they were also special in another way…

Almost three hundred years ago, a monk placed a curse upon their family after he found his daughter murdered by one of them. Fourteen members were selected to house the spirits of the animals of the zodiac with one to bear the brunt of the curse. At first it seemed nothing was amiss, but soon they found out exactly what their curse did. It didn't seem to bother them too much, tho. Turning into an animal when being hugged by someone of the opposite sex wasn't so bad. It's not like they were a hugging type of family anyways. Unfortunately, the one to suffer the brunt of the curse was their leader, the head of their family.

It wasn't that bad at first. The only thing that affected him were a few waves of dizziness here, loss of balance there, but soon he began to lose his mind. He would lock himself in his room for days on end claiming that if he left "they" would come for him. Soon the madness took it's toll and he took his own life. The loss of their leader put them in an uproar, but soon they calmed when they learned of his heir.

Soon they forgot about their old leader and began teaching the child their ways. Unfortunately the child began the experience the same things as his father. It was then that they began to learn of the curse's true nature, but they never fully understood until the one housing the spirit of the sheep was killed and the next child that was born changed when hugged by another of the opposite sex.

Those who did not carry the curse began to panic and fear they too would become cursed so, to ease their minds, the cursed ones moved into the inner part of the family complex. Many years came and went without a word from the inner complex, but soon they began to emerge and mingle amongst the others once more…all but their leader. Those who were not cursed began to despair as they learned of their leader's plight and soon became filled with the desire for revenge. Unfortunately the old monk who had cursed them died, but there was one other…

Blinded by their rage they blamed the one housing the spirit of the cat for their misfortune. Rumors had spread that it was he who killed the monk's daughter, thus causing him to place the curse upon their family. He denied it, saying that it was the one who housed the spirit of the rat who killed the girl, but they would not hear of it. The cat was marked as a traitor and killed for a crime he did not commit and the next one born as the cat was shunned by the others.

So the years passed by; cursed ones were killed and replaced and their leaders all succumbed to madness, but the family still lived. Even today, the Sohma family still lives; in their family complex, with their traditions, hidden from the world. But how long will they continue to exist…? After all, eternity is forever and who could live as they do…forever?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short and extremely crappy, but it's a prologue so I can get away with it. XP Intrigued? If so leave me some reviews, 'kay? I'd really appreciate it. Oh and if you're in the mood for dark and mysterious why don't you go check out Ashes of Death's "Deadly Dreams"? Especially if you're a Haru fan. Well, 'til next chapter, minna!


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi implications (or perhaps blatant), dark/angst, language, and possible gore.

****

Pairings: Read and find out

****

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

****

Harakiri: So, what do you guys think about the history lesson? Sound like the story's gonna be good? I hope so!

****

R.E.C.: Of course it's going to be good! It's got vampires, dammit!

****

Harakiri: -ego inflates by one point- Well, I'm going to really try. By the way, I can't keep calling you R.E.C. so I'm going to give you a name.

****

R.E.C.: Oh, cool! Give me something _evil_ like…

****

Harakiri: Skye.

****

Skye: -face faults- What?! No!!!

****

Harakiri: Now that that's out of the way…here's chapter one. Enjoy, minna-san!

****

Skye: Gah, where's a lawyer?! I wanna sue!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity is Forever Chapter 1-The Actors and Their Stage

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most people did not like the rain, he had noticed. Indeed he knew of one who despised it. To him, tho, the rain was, not necessarily refreshing, but just relaxing. It soothed him like a lullaby would a squalling child and, somehow, it made him feel whole. He sat quietly on the engawa his dark eyes watching the rain and his sensitive ears tuned in to the soft pattering of the rain hitting the roof. He enjoyed days like these, when the sky was cloudy and dull. They were the only days he could be out at this time.

He chuckled a bit. He found it amusing how he happened to be staying up unusually late while almost everyone else in the city was up and going about with their lives, short as they were. A smirk formed on his lips as he thought of them, the people, scurrying about trying to stay dry. It was silly, he thought. They should take the time to walk through the rain. Splash through puddles, do a dance, anything, for their lives were so short. Yes, so very short, compared to what he had.

That lead to darker thoughts and his usually smiling face became marred with a frown. Yes, what he had. Eternity. It was not as if he was unhappy with what he was, no. Long ago he had felt bitter and resented himself for what he was; a killer. But he had long since accepted it and now those feelings troubled him no more. No, it wasn't the fact that he was, in _their _terms, a murderer, but what he was missing. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the dull thudding of someone's footsteps.

"You're up early…or should I say late?" He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ha-san." He chuckled. "Not often I can say that, is it?" He looked up, onyx eyes meeting gold, and gave another smile. Hatori said nothing; it wouldn't have helped. He merely watched at those dark eyes searched his, almost as if they were seeking his soul, then resumed watching the rain.

"Why have you not gone to bed?" He watched as the corner of the other's mouth twitched.

"Really, Ha-san, is that the only reason you came to see me?" He put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes, an expression of pain on his face. "You wound me." Hatori sighed and shook his head.

"Quit with the dramatics, Shigure." One black eye cracked open.

"Really, Ha-san, you're no fun at all," Shigure pouted.

"So, I'm told," the other commented dryly. Silence stretched before the two and it began to unnerve Hatori. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Tapping it in one hand he pulled out the stick that had come loose and put the pack away. Again he reached into his coat, but when his hand came out there was nothing. His eyes narrowed. "Do you have a light?"

"Those things are bad for you, you know," came the reply.

Hatori narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll live," he said, somewhat sarcastically. His ears were greeted with a soft chuckle.

"I suppose you will…" Suddenly a splashing sound reached Shigure's ears. He turned his head and gazed out into the garden. There, standing in the middle of the greenery, face up-turned, was a young man. His hair was short and comprised of two colors; black and white. "Ah, it seems we are not the only ones awake."

Gold eyes turned to gaze upon the young man standing in the garden. He watched as the raindrops fell on the boy's face like tiny kisses sent from the heavens. It seemed as if the boy was his normal self. He doubted the "other half" would bother with such a meaningless thing like standing in the rain.

"…You know, I would say he shouldn't be out there…"

A smirk. "But he's not like your…_other_ patients." Hatori's eyes narrowed once more, but he didn't say anything. "Am I bothering you?"

"No more than usual."

"I see." Suddenly Shigure stood and turned to his friend, a smile on his face. "Well, I think I'll be going to bed now. We may have all the time in the world, but we still need our beauty sleep, ne?" With a small wave he turned and entered his room, sliding the shoji closed behind him, leaving Hatori alone on the engawa to watch the rain.

------------------------------

"Kuso nezumi! Stay and fight me like a man!"

"Baka neko. It's too early to deal with you…"

Black eyes opened slowly. 'It seems it has stopped raining…unless there is a Kyou running around that is immune to the effects of rain.' Shigure sat up and yawned loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. It was night now, judging by all the noise, and it was most certainly past time for him to get up. 'Not that it matters. I'm not really needed.' Indeed, the most anyone ever thought of Shigure was that he was nuisance that was only there to take up space. Well, most people did.

He stood , stretching his arms above his head, then looked around. Finally his eyes settled on his closet and he made his way over to it. Slowly he slid open the fusuma then reached in and grabbed a folded gray cloth and a black sash. After closing the door he stripped out of his old yukata and began dressing in the one he has just pulled out of the closet. 'Better.'

After a cursory inspection of his clothing-smoothing out any wrinkles and brushing off imaginary dust-he found himself fitting enough for a night on the town. He slid open the door to his room and entered the hallways, quietly sliding the door shut once more, then proceeded towards the entrance of the house. He had almost made it to the door, but was stopped by a rather loud voice.

"Leaving already? But you just woke up!"

Shigure turned and was met with the sight of a man, tall and slender, with long silver hair and bright gold eyes. "Ah, Aya, you know I must leave."

Gold eyes turned sorrowful. "But, why? Do I mean nothing to you?" Suddenly, a wicked gleam came into Shigure's eyes and he stepped forward.

"Oh, Aya, of course you mean something to me." He reached out to grab the other, but Ayame danced away.

"Just something?" he pouted. He gasped as, suddenly, Shigure's arms were around his waist and he was bent back. He looked up and was greeted by the other's mischievous fanged smile.

"Isn't that enough?" Shigure asked as he kissed the side of Ayame's neck.

"I suppose," was the reply.

"ACK! Both of you, stop it!" The two friends looked up and were greeted by a highly disturbed, neko-eared Kyou.

"Konbanwa, Kyoukichi!" Ayame called in his loud voice.

"Konbanwa, Kyou-kun. Are we disturbing you?" Shigure grinned as Kyou just growled and stomped away.

"Well, maybe he'll leave me alone now. And, if you're going to act like fools, go do it somewhere else." Suddenly, Ayame's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yuki!" Instantly Shigure let go of the outgoing hebi and turned back towards the front door. Though playing with Aya was fun, he was more in the mood for a good meal.

Once he entered the genkan he slipped on his geta, exited the building, and headed down the path. It had been over two days since he'd had a decent meal and his body was complaining. After he had exited the inner complex he made his way down the path through the outer part of the complex. 'It's rather quiet here. I guess everyone must be out…' It made no difference to him, tho. It wasn't like he associated much with those outside of the Inner Circle, as they were called.

Finally he had made his way into the city. 'Ah, now it is time to find my meal…' Slowly he walked down the sidewalk observing the people in what seemed to be a casual manner, but was actually a scrutinizing stare. 'Too old…too young…too whorish…' He was about to give up on finding a decent meal and just settle for anything when someone caught his eye. 'Perfect.'

Coming towards him was a young woman, barely out of her teens, with long blond hair-dyed of course-dark brown eyes, and such a perfect figure. Long legs, perfect curves, and a wonderfully slender neck. Yes, he was intrigued. 'Come to me, pretty one…' He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and waited for her to come closer and, when she was finally close enough, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me, miss, but may I ask you something?" The girl turned to glare at him, but as soon as she looked into his eyes she was gone, lost in the fathomless depths.

"Sure…" she said dreamily.

"Would you allow me the pleasure of escorting you home?" The girl nodded dumbly and began to move with Shigure still attached to her arm. He grinned wickedly and followed closely behind. Little did the poor girl know that she would never make it home that night. Her only consolation was that she lived in a dream for her last moments of life and never saw the blue eyed demon that drained her of her life…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I noticed something as I neared the end of this chapter. I've made Shigure a lot darker than he is in the series (heck, even more than the manga), but it suits my purpose. As for those of you who might have gotten disturbed over his and Ayame's little "encounter", get over it. It is my interpretation of how they would carry on in their little acts as vampires. Sorry it ended kind of crappy, but it's late and my mind is starting to shut down. XP So, was it good, bad, decent? Leave me a review and let me know!!


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi implications (or perhaps blatant), dark/angst, language, and possible gore.

****

Pairings: Read and find out

****

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

****

Harakiri: Hope you liked Chapter 1. As for this chapter, it's not going to focus much on the Sohma's at all. Mostly it will focus on Tohru, with appearances by…

****

Skye: Don't ruin the damn thing!

****

Harakiri: Sheesh! Alright, already. You're just pissed about your name.

****

Skye: Damn right I am!

****

Harakiri: Whatever. As I said, mostly Tohru (who I was thinking about not even adding at all) in this chapter. Enjoy! Also, a quick note. For those of you confused by the "blue eyed monster" comment at the end of chapter 1, my vampires will not have the stereotypical yellow eyes (mostly because of Ayame) and I'm not giving them red eyes either. Instead, I'm giving them blue eyes like the vampires from the movie "Underworld" (for when they use their vampiric powers and/or feed).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity is Forever Chapter 2-The Mystery and The Dare

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What a dreary day…' Wide, blue eyes gazed solemnly out the window of the classroom. Tho the previous night had cleared, the rain returned once morning came. 'It's almost as if the sun is afraid to come out.' It was a rare moment for her; the one with the blue eyes. She was almost always smiling and doing her best to make sure her friends were well, even to the point of neglecting her own health. Now, tho, she was silent and solemn, gazing out the window into the hazy gray of the sky.

"Oi, Tohru." The girl jumped slightly, startled by the voice.

"H-hai?" she replied, somewhat timidly. Suddenly, a face appeared in front of her; a young girl with long blond hair and her bangs falling over one of her dark eyes. "Oh, it's just you, Uo-chan."

"Oh, it's _just _me, huh?" Tohru's eyes widened as she realized how rude her comment sounded.

"Ah, that's not what I meant! I mean-it's just, you see…." She stopped as a hand was placed on top of her head and she finally noticed Uo's smile.

"It's ok, I know what you meant. Heh, you're so easy to get worked up. Sorry." Tohru smiled softly and just shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize. I should have realized it was only a joke." Uo stared at her friend for a while. She could never understand how Tohru could be so happy all the time. Especially after what had happened to her mother…

As if sensing the negative thoughts, another girl made her way over to them. Her black hair was long and braided and her eyes were a dark violet color. Her appearance was like that of a porcelain doll and her stare was reminiscent of one as well. Wherever she went she always seemed to exude an air of mystery and something…supernatural. Of course, Tohru never noticed and Uo never really said anything about it.

"The darkness called for another and they went…." she said softly.

"Huh?" The two girls looked at their newest member in confusion.

"Hana-chan, what do you mean?" Tohru asked. Slowly the black haired girl turned her head and her faraway gaze met with her friend's curious one.

"The news," was her only answer.

"Oh!" Uo's eyes dark eyes lit up in recognition. "You're talking about that girl they found last night, right?"

"G-girl?" The blond nodded.

"Mm-hmm. They found some girl in an alley earlier. They say she'd been dead since last night. Really strange thing is, the only marks on her body were two small holes in her neck and all her blood was missing." Blue eyes widened in horror as all the details were told.

"That's horrible! Who could do such a thing?" Uo shrugged.

"Who knows." A mischievous look suddenly appeared on her face. "But, you know, a lot of people are saying it's the work of vampires."

"V-vampires?" Tohru covered her mouth with her hands and, somehow, her eyes widened even more when her blond friend nodded. "But, that can't be right. Vampires don't exist…right?"

"It's a possibility." Uo laughed as Tohru squeaked in fear. "I'm just kidding. Of course vampires aren't real. Right, Hana?" Hana turned her blank violet eyes to the blond yankee. She stayed silent for a moment, but finally said,

"Possibly…"

"Huh? Whaddya mean "possibly"? They're not real." Uo sighed in exasperation as Hana just looked away. "Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Suddenly Tohru became very attentive. To her, anything her friends said was important and she wanted to make sure she caught everything. It would be rude to not pay attention. She just hoped it wasn't as scary as their last topic.

Uo leaned forward, putting her hands on top of Tohru's desk, and motioned for Hana to come closer. "I overheard some of the Freshmen talking about this old house out on the edge of the city. They said something about it being haunted…" Tohru's eyes widened again at the mention of the word "haunted, "…and they were getting all worked up about it. They were starting to act really stupid so I told them that and they got all bent outta shape. Finally they dared me to go tonight to see if the place really _is _haunted. So, I was wondering, how would you guys like to come with me?" Tohru couldn't believe her ears.

"Go with you…?"

"Yeah. I know it's not haunted, but I don't wanna be shown up by a bunch of wimpy Freshmen. 'Sides, if you guys went with me Hana could be my "ghost detector" and you could be my witness. You know…just in case they decide to question me about it. So, whaddya say?" What could she say? She really didn't want to go, but she didn't want to disappoint Uo either…

"Ano…I have to work tonight. I couldn't…"

"That's ok. We could pick you up after work then go to the house. It's no problem." Scratch that idea. Well, maybe Hana wouldn't…

"…I'll go," came Hana's quiet, and somewhat out of place, reply. That was it…she had to go now. Tohru hung her head low.

"Hai…I'll go with you, Uo-chan," she said.

"Yosh! Alright, we'll come by at ten o'clock and pick you up, okay?" Tohru nodded and watched as the teacher entered and told everyone to get back to their seats.

'What have I gotten myself into…?'

-------------------------------

It was later that evening and the rain from the morning, which had continued through the afternoon, had stopped once more. Tohru had just finished her duties and gotten back into her regular clothes when she finally remembered what she was going to have to do. 'What am I going to do? We shouldn't be sneaking into a house and…what if it really is haunted? Someone could get hurt!' Suddenly she shook her head. 'No! I must be brave! Uo-chan is counting on me and Hana-chan, too!' With a final nod of her head she made her way outside to meet her friends.

When she exited the building, tho, Uo and Hana were nowhere to be found. 'Are they late? Yes, that's it. I'll just wait for them.' Standing to the side of the door, so she wouldn't be in anyone's way, Tohru waited patiently for her two friends. Almost an hour later, the sound of someone running could be heard.

"Oi, Tohru!" Tohru looked up to see Uo running towards her, arms waving. Once she had reached her friend, the blond girl stopped running and leaned forward with her hands on her knees breathing hard. "Sorry for-huff-being so late-huff-. I kinda got a little sidetracked…" Tohru smiled.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're here and that you're safe." Uo returned the smile with one of her own then stood up.

"Well, let's get going. I wanna get this over with as soon as possible." She turned and began to walk away, but was stopped by Tohru asking,

"Ano, shouldn't we wait for Hana-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, Hana said she had some things to do at home and she'd meet us there. Don't worry about it, 'kay? Now, come on." With that the blond girl grabbed Tohru's arm and started walking to their destination with the other in tow.

--------------------------------

"You're late…" Uo grinned sheepishly as she and Tohru came up to the house to find Hana waiting.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that…"

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan. It was all my fault. I was going too slow." Hana said nothing and turned to face the open gate of the house they were supposed to be entering. The other two girls followed her gaze and were amazed at what they saw. Uo whistled.

"Wow. Whoever had this place must've been pretty well off…" In her mind, Tohru agreed. Inside the walls were several houses and one large house.

'It's so big…do we have to go _everywhere_?' She shuddered at the thought. She, like Uo, wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, but for entirely different reasons. Lucky for her she never noticed the houses behind them or the shadows that watched them from within.

"Well, it's now or never. Let's go do this so we can go home." Hana and Tohru nodded, tho Tohru's was a bit shaky, and all three went inside. They never heard the soft laughter that followed them…

-----------------------------------

The three of them walked up the path and it seemed as if it was Tohru's lucky night. Uo had decided to bypass the numerous, smaller houses that seemed to be everywhere and just go explore the main house. While that was a relief, Tohru had a feeling that this was all a very bad idea.

'We shouldn't really be here…what if somebody still lives here and they just don't go out much? It could be some elderly person. Oh no! What if they're sleeping and we wake them up? They could be sick!' As always, Tohru was worried more about the well-being of someone else, so much so that she didn't see the shadow that went past her as they stopped in front of the door to the house.

"We're here." The three girls stared, none of them really wanting to go in, despite what was said earlier. Finally Uo took a step forward and put a hand on the door. Hana watched and Tohru held her breath as the door was slowly slid open. Once it was open all the way, the brave yankee girl (as she was perceived by Tohru) took a quick glance inside. "Nothing here. Let's go in." Slowly, quietly, all three girls entered the darkness.

There was a small rustling sound as Uo fished in her pockets for the flashlight she brought with her. A tiny -click- was heard and then there was light. At the genkan the girls took off their shoes and set them to the side, more out of habit than any courtesy, and then made their way into the hall.

They took their time, exploring each and every room they came across. They found many things; antique armor and weapons, old paintings, wall scrolls, and remnants of Japan's past. Oddly enough, everything was in perfect condition. There was no dust, or cobwebs in any of the rooms and none of the antiques were rusty. They ignored it, but Tohru was rather unnerved by that small fact.

'There should be at least an inch of dust on these things, but there isn't. It's…odd…'

"Hey, let's look in here." Uo motioned for the two girls to follow her and entered yet another room. Once inside they realized it was a bedroom. "Huh, that's weird." Tohru turned her gaze from the oh-so-clean bookshelf to her friend. "There's a Western-style bed in here…" Indeed, that was rather odd. If anything, there should have been a futon, tho it would have been considered careless and sloppy to leave one out if not in use.

While the other two pondered over the bed, Hana turned her attention to a painting on the wall. In the painting was a mirror and in the mirror were two reflections. A child and a mouse…strange. Suddenly, Hana's "antennae" shot up and turned towards the door and her gaze followed. Across the room, Uo and Tohru were interrupted from the conversation by Hana's soft voice.

"It comes…"

"What are you talking about?" Uo walked over and stood by Hana. "There's no…" Quite suddenly, the blond girl stopped talking and her eyes went wide. Tohru was worried.

"Uo-chan?" As she took a step forward, the blond girl began to go limp then, she fell to the floor. Blue eyes went wide with shock. "Uo-chan!" Suddenly Hana fell as well. "Hana-chan!" Now she was afraid. Something was wrong with her friends! 'I have to help them!' She started to make her way over to them, but was stopped as something grabbed onto her from behind. "AAAAH!"

Tohru screamed as loud as she could, but was soon silenced as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She gasped, and it was the only thing she could do. 'V-vampires! There's really vampires!!!!' Slowly everything began to go dark. She felt whatever was holding her let go and she fell to the ground. Just before she blacked out completely, tho, she saw a pair of glowing blue eyes watching her and then…everything turned black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah…this was definitely crap. No, it's not crap…it's SHIT! Ergh…why are Uo and Hana so hard to write? (And Tohru?) I love Uo and Hana (especially Uo), but I know I screwed them up. Grr…! Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't a complete turn-off.

****

Skye: Meaning, she hopes you liked it and don't think she sucks.

-glares at Skye- Whatever. Well, let me know what you think. Click that little review button and tell me everything.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi implications (or perhaps blatant), dark/angst, language, and possible gore.

Pairings: Read and find out

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

Harakiri: I am so not happy with chapter two…

Skye: Well, you're the writer, not me.

Harakiri: STFU.

Skye: o.O()! Shutting up…

Harakiri: Anyways, I hope curiosity compels you to continue reading. Who was it that got them? You'll find out this chapter! Still a bit Tohru-centric, but also starring…well, I'll give you a hint: His name starts with the letter "A". Hope that helps. Enjoy chapter 3!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity is Forever Chapter 3-The Maiden's Fate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…..?" A pair of blue eyes slowly opened. "Ah…" 'Where am I?' Slowly, carefully, Tohru sat up from her laying position on the tatami. 'Tatami?' Her eyes widened as the events from the previous night began to unfold in her mind and she was filled with worry and fear. "Uo-chan? Hana-chan?" She looked around. Where were her friends?

"I'm assuming those are your friends." With a startled gasp she turned to the door. Standing there was a man with gold eyes and dark brown hair with his bangs covering one side of his face. He was dressed somewhat formally and had on a white coat.

"Who-who are you?" He said nothing and walked over to her. She tried to move away, but was grabbed and held in place. She began to tremble as his face got close to her neck.

"You needn't worry. I've already fed. I'm just checking to make sure the marks are healing." Instead of relief she was filled with more dread, but this time for her friends. Sensing the change in her, the man sighed and moved back. "Your friends are unharmed and sleeping in the next room."

"Wh-what are you going to do with us…?"

'That's a good question,' he thought. Really, there was nothing to do until Akito was informed of their presence and then he would decide what to do with them. Unfortunately, that decision would have to wait until the sun had set. Rainy day or no, Akito was not to be disturbed until night had descended. "….Nothing."

Tohru blinked, having been unprepared for an answer. 'Nothing? Then…' "Why keep us here?" As unprepared as she was for an answer, he was even more unprepared for her response. He stared at her in mild surprise. Was she really naïve enough to think that they would just let them go? They knew of the family's secrets and promises of silence could never be trusted.

"No matter what promises you make, you'll be tempted to break them. Because of those temptations, alone, we cannot let you leave. Everyone has secrets that must be kept…us most especially." He watched as she stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. 'Why would she even come here in the first place…? She seems skittish, like a small rabbit who would run and hide at the first loud noise…' Suddenly, she was on her knees and bowing in front of him.

"Please. I'll let you drink my blood, anything, if you promise you'll let my friends go." His eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. Did she even know what she was saying? She was giving him permission to do whatever he would like to her, all in exchange for her friends' freedom. And she was doing it while in the belief that he would keep to his word.

'How can she be so selfless…?' He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"Anything, you say?" Tohru instantly sat up as she heard the knew voice and the man stood and faced the door. Standing there was another man, with short black hair and eyes the same color, perhaps a shade or two darker. He wore nothing but a simple gray yukata and a smile. Both the girl and the man watched as he made his way into the room then knelt in front of her. "You're saying that, if we were to set your friends free, you would do anything for us, give us anything?" His smile disappeared as she nodded. "Do they really mean that much to you?"

"Yes! They have done so much for me that I could never repay them and this is the best I can do for them…" She lowered her eyes sadly, as if the knowledge that she could be giving her life for her friends was bad and only for the reason that she felt it was not enough to repay them for whatever kindness they had shown her. After hearing her answer, the smile returned and he stood.

"Hatori, would you be so kind as to go check on our other guests? It seems as if you'll have to erase their memories. Ah, and call Haru, would you? He can drop them off at their school." Gold eyes narrowed as the other man spoke.

"Shigure." The other man stopped rambling and turned to his friend. "You know we can't do anything without Akito's orders."

"Oh, Ha-san, you worry too much. Besides…" Shigure's smile turned enigmatic, "I can handle Akito." Suddenly, his smile returned to normal. "As a matter of fact, I'll escort our young guest to his chambers once night falls." Hatori was at a loss. Akito was the head of the family and, being so, his word was law, but, somehow, Shigure had this way of getting Akito to agree to just about anything.

With a sigh, Hatori left the room to attend to girls sleeping in the nest room. 'I sincerely hope that he can convince Akito to do whatever it is he has in mind…otherwise things could get very messy.'

----------------------------

White, black…gray. A kaleidoscope of colors, swirling, whirling. The laughter of children, the beating of a lover's heart…red. He saw a great many things in his dreams. He heard many things as well. Many, many things he could see and hear, but…were they real. He would never know, not for sure. One could only believe in stories for so long before, like a child with his fairy tales, they were no longer real in the mind.

Dark eyes slowly opened to be greeted by the sight of the sun's fading rays washing over the walls and ceiling. He was in no danger, tho. He laid on the floor, as he always did, thus he was safe from the beautiful, burning light. After a few, agonizingly slow, moments, the last bit of light left and the room fell into complete darkness.

Darkness…he closed his eyes. He hated the dark. Darkness was **his** domain. It was in darkness that **he **would come and torment the frail boy who could do nothing. Nothing but lie there and wait for **him **to leave. 'It's almost time…' How he wished he could run away and hide. 'I don't want to dream…not tonight…' Suddenly, there was a light knocking at his door.

"Enter…" came the quiet tenor. There was a small scraping sound, indicating that the door had been opened, and the there was the sound of footsteps. 'No…just go away…'

"Akito-sama…" At the sound of the voice the boy became aware that he was in no danger. At least for the time being. Slowly he sat up, despite the protesting of his underused muscles. On their knees, in front of him, were two people. One he recognized but the other…

"Shigure…who is that?" The one in question lowered her head, refusing to meet his gaze. 'At least she knows who I am…' He turned his gaze to the man. "Well…?"

"Forgive me, Akito-sama." Delayed answer, just like normal. These conversations were not new to the boy. In fact, they seemed to be choreographed, like a dance. A waltz of words. He waited patiently for the other to continue. "This young girl, and two of her friends, were found wandering around the house last night." His eyes narrowed. This was not good. "Yuki had been following them and 'apprehended' them when they entered his room."

"And why have you brought her here?" One, two, three; step, step, turn. Keep the rhythm, don't lose count. "You know the rules." Ah, right on cue. The smile…

"Yes, Akito-sama, but she made an offer I don't think we should refuse." And here is where his footing is lost and he tumbles to the ground.

"…What kind of offer?"

"…Anything. Whatever she has, we can take." A snort.

"And what does she have that we would want?" Honey sweet words dripped from a silver tongue.

"Perhaps she could help us with the consequences of an ancient mistake…" There, it was said.

"…….Really? What makes you think that? She does not seem special."

"That is why she can help."

Tohru was lost. 'Consequences of an ancient mistake'? Whatever it was, the boy, Akito, did not seem to think she could help. 'Could it really be that bad?' she wondered. Even so, if they wanted her to help she would. After all, she did promise anything.

"…Fine, she can stay. But she will not be freeloading." And that was it. Tohru looked up at Shigure to find him still smiling, but something seemed different. She blinked and shook her head a bit, but it was gone.

'That's odd,' she thought as they both stood and exited the room. 'I could have sworn his eyes were blue a second ago…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…I'm actually kind of happy with this one. X3 Oh, and for those of you who say Akito is OOC…there is a method to my madness. Be patient. And just who is '**he**'? Hm…a mystery. It could be anyone…or it could be no one. Mental health records haven't been good for Akito's family for the past century or two. () So, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know.

Skye: And stayed tuned for more of the family! Bunny, cow, and rat sightings have been reported and is that the cat I see? Read the next chapter to find out! -looks at Harakiri and holds out his hand- I said the stupid speech, now gimme my payment.

-hands Skye a bag of Tootsie pops- He's addicted, I'm afraid. Anyways, you heard him. Ta! (Oh and many, MANY thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Especially Ash. X3 This fic shall be dedicated to you since it was you who inspired it. -nod-)


	5. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi implications (or perhaps blatant), dark/angst, language, and possible gore.

****

Pairings: Read and find out

****

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

****

Harakiri: Well, this is a surprise.

****

Skye: What? The fact that this story is going so well?

****

Harakiri: Yup. Wasn't expecting it to be such a hit…or for it to be good, really.

****

Skye: -shrugs- Whatever.

****

Harakiri: -glare- Well, aren't you 'Mr. Inspirational'? -turns to the readers- Still mostly Tohru-centric, with more of the Sohma's to be introduced. Perhaps Tohru will finally be able to figure out just what it is she's gotten into…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity is Forever Chapter 4-The Consequences of an Ancient Mistake

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls of the house were dark; not even a single candle was lit. The only way Tohru could be sure that she was still following Shigure was the soft sound of his bare feet hitting the wooden floor. 'But what if it's someone following me?' She shivered as the thought of a monster creeping up behind her went through her mind and she began to walk faster. Ahead, Shigure smirked. He could hear it all; her faster-paced steps, her sharp intakes of breath as she tried not to panic, and the hammering of her heart.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you know," he commented. He heard the small swish of air as she jerked her head up and he could just imagine her eyes widening.

"Er, no, I'm not afraid!" she said, a small note of panic in her voice. He smiled.

"Ah, of course not, Miss…" He stopped mid-sentence. 'That's right…I don't even know her name.' Suddenly he stopped walking and held out his arm, stopping the young girl from bumping into him. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I do not know your name."

"Ah, yes of course!" She quickly bowed. "Watashi wa Honda Tohru desu. Dozo yoroshiku!" He smiled.

"Hai, Tohru-kun! Watashi wa Sohma Shigure." He bowed as well then turned around and continued to walk.

They continued on in silence and Tohru began to wonder at just how big the Sohma house really was. Shigure, however, paid no mind and was humming a little tune. Suddenly he bumped into something. "Oh!" Tohru stopped and blinked, her eyes still not entirely adjusted to the dark.

"You should watch where you're going, Shigure," came a voice.

"Ah, Yuki-kun!" The man clapped his hands together happily. "Tohru-kun, come out and say hello!" He turned around and grabbed onto the girl's arm then brought her around in front of him. It was there she found herself face to face with the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

His hair was short and silvery gray and his eyes were violet. His skin was so pale that it made him look like a porcelain doll and his slender figure made him look as fragile as one. She stared in awe and thought of how plain and ugly she must look compared to him.

"Is she mute?" the porcelain one asked. Shigure said nothing, but a smirk was on his face. Suddenly Tohru snapped out of her trance.

"Ah, gomen nasai!" She bowed. "Watashi wa Honda Tohru desu. Dozo yoroshiku!" He stared at her for a moment before he bowed as well.

"Hajimemashite, Honda-san. Watashi wa Sohma Yuki desu."

"Well, now that we're all introduced, formally…"

"Formally?" Tohru looked up at Shigure slightly confused. "Have I met Sohma-kun before?" Yuki blinked in surprise at the slightly familiar honorific and Shigure just smiled.

"Of course you have. Yuki was the one who brought you and your friends to Hatori."

"Oh…" She turned back to Yuki and bowed again. "I'm sorry we were intruding. We didn't know…" He smiled and shook his head.

"Iie, no need to apologize. I hope I didn't hurt any of you." The young vampire nor the girl noticed the sly look that lit the man's face.

'This is interesting,' he thought. 'Can this little human possibly melt the ice around the young prince's heart?' The look faded as a presence made itself known on the edge of his mind. He stepped to the side, taking Tohru with him, and watched as the ceiling collapsed right where the two of them had been standing. Tohru's eyes widened to an almost impossible level and she squeaked in fright but she couldn't go anywhere due to Shigure holding onto her.

Violet eyes narrowed as the dust began to clear. Standing amidst the debris was a young man, fairly tall with a lean muscular build. His hair was short and orange and his eyes were red. He was clad in a pair of khaki pants, a black t-shirt, and he was barefoot. He smirked, his fangs glinting even though there was barely any light, then he pointed at Yuki.

"You're going down tonight, you dirty rat!!!" Yuki snorted.

"Just like last time right, baka neko?" The newcomer growled.

"I'll show you!!" Suddenly he lunged forward, but Yuki merely sidestepped the attack and delivered a solid kick to the other's back sending him flying into the wall. Tohru jumped at the sound of the impact then winced. "Kuso nezumi…" The young man came stumbling back up a few moments later, coughing, then he got back into his fighting stance. "Let's see you try that again!!"

Yuki sighed. "Baka, why won't you give up?"

"Rraaaaagh!!!" Again he lunged and, again, Yuki sidestepped, but he was ready this time. He caught himself in a front flip, missing the kick that was about to hit him, then jumped back in a flip and prepared to deliver a punch. Unfortunately it seemed as if Yuki had foreseen his attack and grabbed his arm and threw him onto his back, right in front of Tohru and Shigure. "Gah!!!"

"Are you alright?!" His eyes opened and he found himself almost face-to-face with…

"A human?!" He jumped up, knocking the girl onto her rear, and hissed. He glared at Shigure, his hair bristling. "What is she doing here?!" The man smiled.

"Why, haven't you heard? She is our guest."

"What?!" Both Yuki and the young man exclaimed.

"Of course!" Shigure said. "In exchange for her friends' freedom she offered to do anything for us. So, instead of eating them…" Tohru nearly fainted at that remark. "I felt we should take her up on her offer. So, Hatori removed the others' memories and Haru took them home and I had a little chat with Akito. He said she was allowed to stay, but she must be put to work."

Yuki narrowed his eyes, but he didn't think the idea was too bad. The young man on the other hand…

"Are you insane?! I knew Akito was losing it but you…" Suddenly he was punched and he hit the wall. He looked up into glaring violet eyes.

"You will not speak about the head of our family that way!" Tohru gasped at how marred Yuki's features had become in his anger. He looked positively frightening and he seemed to radiate an iciness that made him untouchable. The young man wiped his arm across his mouth, smearing some blood, then smirked.

"Heh, whassa matter, nezumi? Won't have anyone talking bad about your boyfriend?" For about the fifth time in the span of fifteen minutes he was hit again, but this time he went through the window and all the way into the garden. He finally stopped when he hit a tree then fell into the bushes. Yuki stood before the hole he had created using the other vampire glaring.

After a few moments Shigure held out his hand to Tohru. She blinked as a hand came into view then grabbed hold of it and was helped to her feet.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Kyou, the resident hothead. He's obsessed with defeating Yuki in a fight, but he hasn't been very successful."

"I see." She brushed herself off then bowed in thanks. Shigure smiled then turned to the still glaring boy.

"Yuki-kun?" Yuki turned to face the two of them. "Would you like to show Tohru to her room?" He blinked then nodded. "Wonderful! I'm sure you know what should be done." He nodded. "Perfect! Well, I shall leave you two alone. Ta-ta!!" With that Shigure skipped back down the way he and Tohru had come. Both the boy and the girl watched him go, the girl losing sight of him within moments.

"Ah…" Tohru turned to Yuki and waited patiently for him to acknowledge her. Soon he turned to her.

"If you would follow me, Honda -san, I will show you to a room." She nodded and quickly followed after him. She and Shigure must have been close before they were interrupted because it took no time at all to reach the place that she would soon be calling home. "Here you are." Yuki slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Wow…" Tohru stepped inside and was amazed. There wasn't much; just a bed, Western-style, a full length mirror, a nightstand, a few paintings, and the closet. Even though there wasn't much it was all very nice and well-kept. 'This is so wonderful. I cannot accept such a wonderful room!' She turned to Yuki and bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu demo I cannot accept this."

"Nani?" He looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This room. I cannot accept it. It is too nice to let me stay in it." He stared at her in shock. What could he say to that? Shouldn't she be happy that she wasn't getting thrown into a dungeon or something? Suddenly he smiled, a genuine smile, then he began to laugh. It was now Tohru's turn to be confused. "Sohma-kun?" He held up a hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Honda-san." He laughed for a little while before he finally stopped, but he was still smiling slightly. "This room will be yours. It is just fine for you." She opened her mouth to argue but shut it as soon as he held up his hand. "No arguments, Honda-san." She nodded, still not entirely comfortable with being given the room, but she said nothing. "Now, from what I can gather you will be doing various chores around here, like cooking and cleaning." She nodded again. It wasn't much different than what she usually did, but…

"Do vampires eat?" she wondered aloud. She gasped and covered her mouth as soon as she realized she had said it and began to blush when Yuki chuckled.

"Hai, Honda-san. At least we do." He smiled, but it soon faded as time began to creep up on him. "The sun will rise soon…" She blinked then looked at the clock that was placed conveniently on her nightstand. It was almost six AM. He sighed then walked to the door. "During the mornings, when we are asleep, your door will be locked. Once you've proven that we can trust you not to run away while we're sleeping, though, the door will be left unlocked and you can do your chores in the morning." He stepped out, but before he shut the door he looked over his shoulder at her. "Good night, Honda-san, and welcome to the Sohma house."

With that, he shut the door and a locking sound was heard. Tohru looked around and her eyes finally settled on the bed. She yawned, extremely tired from having been up all night, and made her way over to it. She laid down and closed her eyes, intent on only taking a small nap, but she was soon fast asleep.

-----------------------------------

It had almost been a week and Tohru was already starting to feel at home. She would sleep during the day and at night, when her door was unlocked, she would clean and cook dinner. As Yuki said, the Sohma family did eat regular food and lots of it. Strangely, though, she only ever saw Yuki, Shigure, and, occasionally, Kyou, but she knew there had to be more of them.

It was after dinner and Tohru, having just finished the dishes, was cleaning the rest of the kitchen. She wondered exactly how the rest of the family could get their food without her ever seeing them. 'Maybe they can be invisible?' She thought about that for a moment, then decided that perhaps they came in when she left to take Yuki, Shigure, and Kyou's dishes into the kitchen. She had noticed that the food dishes were lighter, if not empty, when she came back.

She nodded, perfectly satisfied with that explanation, then turned to wipe off the counter. Suddenly, she felt someone beside her and it caused her to jump.

"Ah, sumimasen. Ano…anata wa Honda Tohru desu ka?" She turned and was greeted by the sight of a young boy, shorter than herself by about a head, with rather short blond hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a bell sleeved shirt. Tohru had to suppress the urge to gush at his cuteness.

"H-hai. Watashi wa Honda Tohru desu." She bowed in greeting.

"Yatta! I finally found you!!!" The boy smiled and his fangs glinted ever-so-slightly. Tohru smiled back, a bit hesitantly, and took a small step back, still uncomfortable around fangs. The young boy stopped smiling and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong? Are you not happy to see me?"

"I-iie! It's just that…." Unsure of how to say what she wanted to say without it seeming rude she pointed to her teeth, hoping that the boy would take the hint. That just seemed to confuse him even more, though.

"Your teeth hurt?"

"Iie. Er, it's…well…" She realized she wasn't making things better so she, more or less, told him what she meant. "It's your teeth…" He stared at her for a moment and she was sure he was going to get angry and start yelling, then he smiled again and giggled.

"Oh you mean these!" He pointed to his fangs. "You don't have to worry, Tohru, I'm not going to eat you. I'm not allowed to!" She smiled and a small sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"Ah, well, that's good, I suppose." Suddenly, she found herself face-to-face with the smiling boy.

"Ne, Tohru. Do you know about the curse?" Tohru blinked.

"Curse?" The young boy nodded.

"Yup. Our family is cursed. We have been for four hundred years, I think." She watched as the boy jumped onto the counter and began kicking his feet.

'Curse? Is that what Shigure-san was talking about?' She thought for a moment. "What…what kind of curse is it?" Suddenly the boy got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I could show you," he said. Not exactly sure of how she should respond Tohru nodded.

"Er...alright."

"Hurray!" Suddenly the boy flung himself at Tohru and, as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, there was a loud sound and a puff of yellow smoke.

"Aaaaah!" She fell back and, instead of there being a little boy on top of her, there was a small yellow rabbit. She blinked as the bunny cuddled up to her. "Wh-where did he go…?"

"I'm right here!" She looked around.

"Where?"

"Down here!" She looked down and saw the rabbit staring up at her.

"Usagi…?"

"Yup, it's me!!" She stared at him for a few moments. "Tohru? Daijobu?" After a bit she picked him up and walked out of the kitchen, very slowly. Once outside of the nice, enclosed area, she began to go hysterical.

"He turned into a rabbit! Help! Call a doctor! Somebody, come quickly!!!" She danced around, waving her arms, which were carrying the bunny-boy, and screaming.

"What's wrong with you, you crazy girl?" She turned and saw the orange haired boy coming down the hall and held up the bunny, which now had swirls for eyes.

"H-he hugged me and-and he's a rabbit…!!!"

"What?!" He stomped over to her and tried to grab the rabbit out of her grasp, but ended up pulling her as well and she fell on top of him. He barely had time to let out a yell as there was another strange sound and a cloud of orange smoke appeared. Tohru sat up and looked down, expecting to see Kyou, but saw an orange cat instead.

"Ne-ko…?" She picked up the cat as well and held him close to her face.

"What are you looking at?!" The cat growled. Her eyes went wide and, with cat and rabbit in hand, she took off down the hall.

"Doctor!!!! Help, somebody, help!!!! He's a caaaaaaat!!!!" She sped down the hall, almost breaking the sound barrier, and continued to scream for help. Unfortunately she didn't see the person who was walking down the hall in the opposite direction and plowed right into him. She heard the sound again and saw a puff of grayish-white smoke. She fell back on her rear and, when she looked up, she was face-to-face with a very unhappy cow. It was then that she fainted.

-------------------------------------

Finally, I finished it!!!! does a happy dance Well, how did you like it? It was a bit longer this time and would have been longer if I didn't decide to cut it off right here. Oh…CLIFFHANGER!!! Yeah, not much of one, but at least I won't have a mob of angry villagers after me. XD Anyways, I intend to be done with chapter 5 by the end of the week.

****

Skye: Yeah, but those are just your intentions. You'll probably flake on it…

-thwaps Skye- Teme! You be quiet! Right, well I'd really appreciate it if you left LOTS of reviews, that I would. 'Til next time, minna!!! (Oh, and if my Japanese is off or just plain wrong, don't kill me. Any Japanese I know has been self-taught by watching subbed anime or learned from unofficial sources. Also, don't ask me how a shoji door can lock…it just CAN! XP)


	6. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi implications (or perhaps blatant), dark/angst, language, and possible gore.

****

Pairings: Read and find out

****

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

****

Harakiri: Yay!!! Onto chapter 5!!!!

****

Skye: Whoopee….

****

Harakiri: ¬.¬ Well, don't sound so enthusiastic.

****

Skye: No problems there.

****

Harakiri: Right, well I hope you enjoyed seeing Momiji and Haru because they're going to be back!!! Read on and you'll get to see them!!! Enjoy, minna!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity is Forever Chapter 5-The Puppeteer and His Shadow

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru woke to the sounds of people arguing.

"I just wanted to show her our curse."

"You idiot! You should have told her first!"

"Waaah! Kyou's being mean to me!!"

"Stop crying!"

"Both of you, be quiet. You shouldn't wake her up."

"Tch, whatever…."

Suddenly everyone went quiet as she entered the room. There she saw Kyou, the man she knew as Hatori, the boy, and another young man she had never seen before. "What happened…?" she asked. Hatori stood up and walked over to her.

"You fainted after you ran into Hatsuharu," he said, pointing to the unknown person with black and white hair.

"Ah," she replied, her voice rather weak from her earlier hysterics.

"Ne, Tohru." She looked down and saw the blond boy who had turned into a rabbit.

"H-hai?" He looked up at her, his brown eyes now sad.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just thought that maybe…you know…" He looked at the floor, arms behind his back, and made circles on the mats with his toe. Tohru smiled.

"It's ok, ah…." She blinked. She hadn't asked him his name yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He smiled brightly. "I'm Momiji! You've already met Kyou and Hari and that's Haru!"

"It's nice to meet you, Momiji," she said. She then turned to the young man known as Haru and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, as well." He said nothing, but he nodded in acknowledgment. Hatori stepped back, having finished checking Tohru over, then he sat down at a desk.

"So, it seems as if you know a bit about our curse then."

"Er, I suppose. You…turn into animals?" He nodded.

"Yes…" he began, but Momiji soon interrupted.

"Hai!!! We turn into the animals from the Chinese zodiac!!!" he stated rather enthusiastically. Hatori glared a bit at the hyper blond, but then sighed. Kyou, who was sitting by the door, somehow managed to look more sour than usual while Hatsuharu merely stared out the window, seemingly disinterested. Tohru blinked slowly.

"Chinese zodiac….?" Momiji nodded, his blond hair bobbing up and down. She thought about that for a moment. "So if you turn into animals from the zodiac then…" She turned her head and looked at Kyou who was staring at the ground, fists clenched and shaking at his sides. Her eyes widened as she remembered a story her mom used to tell her when she was little. It was about the poor cat of the Chinese zodiac. He had been deceived by the rat and had never gotten his place in the stars thus making him bitter and angry. She stared at Kyou sadly. 'Poor Kyou-kun…'

The neko looked up, sensing someone watching him and was surprised as he saw the look of sorrow and sympathy on Tohru's face. He felt his cheeks go a bit red and he glared at her then stood up and stormed out of the room. He didn't know why she was looking at him like that and it unnerved him. There was no way she could possibly care, nobody cared about him. But…he couldn't bring himself to think that she was like everyone else. Tohru was…Tohru was…different. He shook his head and continued his way down the hall. It was no use thinking like that. He would only get hurt in the end…just like always.

"Why did Kyou leave?" Momiji wondered aloud. Apparently it didn't bother him too much because he merely shrugged his shoulders then bounced over to Hatori. "Ne, Hari? Is Tohru better now?" He nodded to the hyperactive bunny boy who squealed in delight. "Yay!" Momiji then bounded over to Tohru and grabbed her hand. "Ne, Tohru, would you like to go to the park?" Tohru blinked in surprise to the question.

"Ah…I, I suppose," she said. The boy clapped his hands happily.

"Hai! You can consider it my apology for scaring you." He grabbed her hand once again and practically dragged her out of the room, but before they were completely out, they heard a quiet voice.

"I think I'll come, too." Momiji and Tohru turned and looked at Haru, who had stood up, and Momiji squealed again.

"Haru's coming, too!!! Now we can have lots of fun!" The energetic boy grabbed Haru's hand, when he came near enough, and dragged both him and Tohru out of the room.

Hatori watched the entire exchange with worry. It seemed as if, unintentionally, Tohru was drawing all of the Sohma's that she met close to her and settling into a place in their hearts. Even Kyou was affected by her. It was unsettling. No one had ever done that…not even SHE had and SHE was a vampire as well, part of their family. He sighed and looked at a small picture he had framed on the desk at which he was sitting. He picked it up and smiled slightly at the sight of the young woman's face, but when he blinked a small tear made its way down his cheek. He didn't want anyone to be hurt, not like he was, but there was nothing he could do but sit back and watch as events unfolded.

-----------------------------------

The park was lovely, even at the dead of night, but there were no people out. No children out playing tag, no mothers chatting or cleaning up scrapes, no old men playing chess…nothing but Tohru and her two vampire companions.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!!" Momiji ran towards the swings, arms spread wide, and skidded to a stop in front of one before he plopped down in the seat. "Tohru, come sit next to me!" He grabbed the chain of one of the swings next to him and rattled it. Tohru smiled and walked over towards the boy then sat down in the proffered swing. Next he turned to his other companion. "Push me, Haru!" The other boy walked over and stood behind Momiji then did as he was commanded. Momiji rewarded him with joyous laughter and a bright smile which caused him to develop one of his own.

Tohru watched the two of them, smiling at their closeness. She began to wonder if Yuki or Kyou had anyone that they were that close with in their family. Momiji stopped laughing and looked at Tohru. He let his feet skid across the ground, slowing his swinging and causing Haru to back up a bit so he didn't get kicked or hit in the face by the bunny boy's rear. The boy finally stopped and tapped Tohru on the shoulder.

"Ne, Tohru, are you not happy?" he asked.

"I-iie!!! I'm happy you brought me here I was just…thinking…" Momiji tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Thinking? About what?" Tohru blushed a bit.

"Ah well…I guess about your curse…" she said. It was partially true. While she may not have been thinking about it initially her thoughts had strayed to the topic. Still, that didn't make her feel any better about fibbing. Momiji smiled.

"Really? Well, that's not the only way we're special, you know!" Tohru blinked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Momiji grinned and giggled.

"You'll see," he said and Tohru was, somewhat, reminded of Shigure. Suddenly she heard a noise and turned to see a man jogging down the path. "There he is!" Momiji reached into one of his sleeves and pulled out a little wooden doll, a puppet. The doll was painted and dressed to look exactly like the man who was jogging toward them. "Watch," the boy said.

Momiji held his hands over the doll that was sitting in his lap and his brown eyes began to glow blue. The doll then stood up in his lap and the jogging man froze. The doll picked up its arm and waved and, down the path, so did the man. Next the doll did a little dance which the man copied, perfectly. Tohru's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Whatever the doll did, the man copied and Momiji was controlling the doll.

"B-but how..?" The boy smiled and looked at her, his eyes still glowing that eerie blue color.

"This is the other way I'm special," he said. "All of us junishi have special powers that are unique only to us. Some of our other family members get powers, from time to time, but we always have them." He giggled as he made the man do another little jig. "We usually don't tell people about our powers, though, not even our own families. And us junishi never, ever show our powers to each other. Well, except me and Haru." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the black and white haired boy. "Hey! Why don't you show Tohru your power, Haru!"

"Are you sure she'll keep it a secret?" Momiji nodded.

"Of course! You won't tell anyone else will you, Tohru?" She shook her head, too amazed, and slightly afraid, to speak. Haru nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were the same glowing blue color as Momiji's. He walked over to one of the small street lamps that were placed around the park and stood in the light. Suddenly, blackness reached up from beneath him and began to envelop him. Tohru gasped, but Momiji didn't seemed worried at all. Once he was completely covered, Haru's blackened form sank into the ground and Tohru nearly fainted.

"It's ok, Tohru," the boy said. He looked down at his doll and made it take a few steps, thus making the man walk forward a few steps into the light of another street lamp. Once the man was positioned in the light Momiji's eyes stopped glowing and went back to their normal brown color. The man shook his head and looked around. Suddenly, his shadow rose up from behind him and grabbed him. The man screamed and tried to fight the shadow's hold, but it was no use. The blackness peeled away and revealed Haru, eyes still glowing blue and fangs unsheathed.

Tohru watched with wide eyes as Haru tilted the man's head back then sank his fangs into the exposed throat. She gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the man continue to struggle, flailing his limbs in a vain attempt to break free. Soon his movements began to slow, then they stopped altogether and Haru dropped the now dead man. He looked up at Momiji and nodded slightly before he, and the man, sank into the shadows.

"Haru's going to find some place to put the body. He'll be back soon, though, so don't worry!" Tohru nodded shakily, her face pale and tinged green.

"H-hai…" she said.

-------------------------------------

Shadows coiled around him. Twisting, swirling, running tendrils over his body. It was a dream, just a dream. He knew it was a dream because he was standing. He didn't have enough strength for that. Suddenly his eyes opened and he was back in the real world. The same rug, the same walls, the same room. He must have been partially asleep still for he could swear he heard a siren's song. Beautiful, haunting…like Yuki.

Suddenly his door slid open. There was no knock, no announcement, just the scrape of the door opening and the click as it closed. He closed his eyes tightly. **He **was here for another one of **his **nightly visits.

"Akito…" He kept his eyes shut, willing **him **to go away. "I know you're awake. You can't hide from me." He curled up into a ball.

'No! I don't want to dream…not tonight…not for you….never…' **He ** chuckled softly and walked over to the frightened young man. **He** put a hand on his shoulder and turned him over.

"Now, now," **he **chided. "You know you must do as I say, Akito. Why fight it?" **He** rolled the boy over onto his back and stared into frightened eyes. "Yes, darling, fear me." **He **placed **his **hands on either side of the young man's head and kissed him. When **he **pulled back the young man's eyes were blank and glowing bright blue. "Now…dream for me," **he **commanded softly. Slowly the room began to shift and change. **He **smiled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "Perfect…"

-------------------------------

So I didn't make it by the end of the week like I promised.

****

Skye: Duh, you should've known you wouldn't.

-thwaps Skye- Quiet, you! Anyways, how'd everyone like this chapter? I'm rather happy with it myself. Sorry for making Haru so quiet, but, if you really think about it, he isn't exactly the most talkative person in the world. Ah, and cute, evil little Momiji. X3 Oh and there was the appearance by '**him**'. Hurray for the bold tool!!! -does a happy dance- Oh yeah, I'm changing the warnings and (might) be putting the pairings up in the next chapter (since I've finally decided on them now). Leave me lots of reviews because I love them so much!!! (And it makes me work faster) 'Til next chapter, minna!!!! -waves-


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi (But probably not until later chapters…still just implications, mostly), dark/angst, language, possible gore, and probable romance.

Pairings: ?/Tohru, Hatori/Ayame, Haru/Momiji, Shigure/?

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

Harakiri: Dude!!!! I'm at chapter 6!!!!!****

Skye: Amazing, isn't it?

Harakiri: You bet your biscuits it is!!! Well, I'm taking a break from the Sohma house and going to check on Uo and Hana. How are they reacting to Tohru's "disappearance"? We'll find out! (And sorry if they're OOC…I'm still uncomfortable at writing their characters). Oh and expect this to be rather short.

Skye: …I don't have biscuits.

Harakiri: ¬.¬()

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity is Forever Chapter 6-The Mourners and The Magician

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the rain had stopped. Two weeks since mid term dates were announced. Two weeks…since Tohru had disappeared. Uo sat outside by the fence picking at the grass. It was lunch time and, normally, she would have lunch, but only because Tohru packed extra for her. She stared at the ground, her dark eyes unfocused and unseeing. It was her fault, all her fault.

She remembered telling Tohru about the dare, remembered getting her to agree to come along. She remembered being late picking Tohru up and she remembered the two of them meeting Hana at the gate. After that, though, she remembered nothing. Her memories stopped after that.

She woke up the next morning on the steps of the school, Hana right next to her. She didn't remember walking there or what she had done the night before. All she remembered was that Tohru was supposed to be with them and she wasn't. She searched all day and all night for her friend, but ended up going home exhausted and empty handed.

The next day she had gone to Tohru's grandfather's house, where the girl was currently living, and told him all that she knew. Tohru's cousins went into an uproar and began accusing her of murder and abandonment. Jii-san put a stop to that, though. He had believed Uo and he knew she would never do anything to hurt Tohru. 'She might have gotten lost,' he had said. 'Give it time and maybe she'll come home.' Tohru never came back, though, and it was all Uo's fault.

Uo slammed her fist on the ground, sending dandelion seeds scattering into the wind, and stood. She began to walk away from the school, not caring that school wasn't over yet, and made her way to the sidewalk and began walking a familiar route. She kept walking, ignoring everyone around her, and didn't notice as the sky began to become cloudy and gray. She never noticed the thunder as it boomed or the crackling of the lightning as it shot across the sky. She never noticed the rain that dropped from the sky and assaulted her. She never noticed anything until she arrived at the graveyard.

Once she was there she realized she wasn't alone. Wearing a dark purple, gothic styled dress and standing under an equally dark and gothic umbrella was Hana.

"You're late," she said. Uo's eyes widened. It was so familiar, just like the night when Tohru…

"Heh, am I that predictable?" Hana said nothing, merely waited for Uo to lead the way to a place they both knew very well. The blond girl sighed and walked forward, past Hana, and into the graveyard itself. They walked together, past various graves, until they arrived at a particular one. Uo sat on her knees in front of the grave while Hana stood at her side. "Konnichiwa, Kyoko-san. I know we weren't due for another visit for a few months, but there's something we-I needed to tell you." She stopped for a moment, trying to gather her nerve. "Tohru…Tohru is….missing. We went to this house two weeks ago, but I…I can't remember anything. I….I…I'm so sorry…" She turned her face down in shame. "Please, can you ever forgive me…?" There was no reply to her plea….only silence. Suddenly she could contain it no longer and she began to cry. She folded her arms on the grave, buried her face in her arms, and cried.

Hana said nothing and looked at the gravestone emotionlessly. Slowly, though, she reached out and put her hand gently on Uo's head and her eyes filled with sadness. Both girls stayed there, pouring out their emotions in their different ways and basking in the misery of the rain. They were unaware that they were being watched, however.

---------------------------------------

Once again Shigure was walking the streets due to his body's complaint that it needed nourishment. He hummed a little tune as he walked, not caring about the strange looks he got as he walked by. Let them think what they would. What did he care? They would probably forget about him soon, anyway. He chuckled as he thought of what their reactions would be if he decided to do a dance. His thoughts were short-lived, however, as he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sumimasen," he said as he bowed.

"Iie, it's no problem." He stood back up and was startled by the sight of the person who he bumped into. It was a boy, perhaps twelve or thirteen years of age, with short black hair and extremely dark blue eyes. He was beautiful, like a darker version of Yuki. Shigure smiled at the boy.

"Forgive me, I should have been watching where I was going." The boy stared at him and it seemed as if he were trying to get inside the man's mind. 'Good luck,' Shigure thought.

"I already said it was no problem," the boy said. With that he began to walk away. Before he got too far, however, he was stopped by Shigure's voice.

"Wait! …What's your name, young man?" He turned around, his twilight eyes trained on the other's black.

"….Hanajima Megumi," he said. Shigure smiled and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Megumi-san. Watashi wa Sohma Shigure." The boy said nothing, he didn't even bow in return, he only turned and walked away, an odd smile on his face. The man smirked and began to walk as well. 'Hanajima Megumi, huh? I hope we meet again…'

--------------------------------

Told you it would be short. Weee! Much loves for Megumi!!!! -cuddles a Megumi plushie-

Skye: You do know he's only in one episode, right?

Yes, which pisses me off immensely. Megumi is awesome!!! Anyways, I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter…more-so than I thought I would be. Well, what did you guys think, hmm? Leave me LOTS of reviews and tell me all about it! -winknudge- X3 Oh and thank you so much, everyone, for the wonderful reviews! 16 reviews...WOW! -is on Cloud 9- That's the most I've EVER gotten. Thank you so much!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi (But probably not until later chapters…still just implications, mostly), dark/angst, language, possible gore, and probable romance.

Pairings: ?/Tohru, Hatori/Ayame, Haru/Momiji, Shigure/?

Summary: He's their best friend and, yet, he's their worst enemy. He hides behind his joker's mask and pretends he cares, but he doesn't. What does he want and can they stop him before he destroys them all?

Harakiri: Chapter 7!!!****

Skye: Even I'm impressed!

Harakiri: HA!!! XP Anyways, this is going to be a rather Hatori-centric chapter with, perhaps, a hint of Ayame. X3

Skye: Oh! 3 Snake bish!!!

Harakiri: X3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternity is Forever Chapter 7-The Memories of Antiquity

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to a month now, since Tohru had come to the Sohma's and already she felt at home with them. She had just recently met Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro. She absolutely adored Kisa and treated her like a little sister. Kisa was so cute she had to resist the urge to cuddle her every second as it would make Hiro mad. Kagura was cute, too, but she seemed to have some sort of split personality. Either that or she just loved beating up Kyou. Of course, Shigure said that was how she proved her love to Kyou. Everyone was unique, but sometimes Tohru thought it was a bit much.

She sighed and smiled as she finished the last of the dishes. She felt a certain pride in completing her work and felt even better when people were made happy by her work, especially Yuki and Kyou. She blushed as she thought of the two Sohma boys. She had begun to get close to them and was finding out so much about them, especially Kyou who she learned had only opened up to one other person, but not as much as he had to her. That gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside every time she thought about it.

Tohru sighed again and grabbed a glass to pour herself some water. Just as she reached to turn on the faucet she noticed a glass of water over on the other side of the sink. "Eh? When did that get there?" She looked at the glass she had then at the one on the counter. 'Maybe I filled it up without thinking….?' She set the empty glass down on the counter and reached for the full one. The water seemed kind of silvery, when she looked at it up close, but it still looked like water and there was no strange stuff floating in it, so it was probably ok. She brought the glass up to her lips and was about to take a drink when a hand reached out and grabbed the glass, stopping it from tilting.

"You shouldn't drink that," came a familiar, deep voice. Clear blue eyes looked up and met burnt gold.

"Ah, Hatori-san!" She quickly set down the glass and bowed. "Gomen nasai! I didn't know that was yours!" Hatori stared at the flustered girl for a moment before picking up the glass of silvery liquid and heading out.

"Follow me," he said just before he completely exited. Tohru stood up and stared at the door to the kitchen, mildly confused. She jumped as she realized she was falling behind and exited the kitchen then made her way hastily down the hallway, almost running into Hatori in the process. He glanced over his shoulder at her and she blushed, turning her face downward. He smiled, only faintly, then opened the door to his office and entered.

Tohru followed him in and shut the door behind her. She figured if he didn't say anything to her in the kitchen then he wanted some privacy. He gestured to a pillow, indicating she could sit there. She sank to her knees and sat on the pillow, waiting for him to speak.

"I suppose you're curious as to why I stopped you from drinking this," he said as he held up the glass, "and why I asked you here. Correct?" She nodded slowly, not wanting to say anything. He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a beautiful crystal vial. He then picked up the glass and poured the contents of it into the vial, sealed it, then put it back in the drawer and set the glass back on his desk.

"The substance that was in that glass wasn't water. It's something of my own creation, something I call Nepenthe." She blinked. That name seemed rather familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "Nepenthe was the water that the dead drank once they entered Hades so they would forget everything from when they were alive. That is what that substance does. It makes people forget everything about their lives." Tohru's eyes widened as she realized just how close she had been to losing…everything. Herself, her new friends…all of it.

"But…how did it…" Hatori leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

"I'm assuming Hiro did it. He gets jealous very easily, as you know, and he's too young to consider the consequences of his actions." Tohru shuddered. She really wished Hiro wouldn't be so mad at her. She didn't mean to do anything. "It's not your fault. It's just how he is." His eyes suddenly became sad and he looked at a picture on his desk. "It's not your fault…" Tohru watched as his eyes became more distant, like he was living in a memory.

Not wanting to disturb him, she slowly got up and exited the room as quietly as possible. Hatori always seemed to have this air of sorrow to him, but that was the first time she had actually seen him sad. She wished she knew why he was so sad. Maybe she could help somehow. At least she hoped she could. She made her way back to the kitchen to see if there was anything she missed when she saw Momiji heading her way.

"Ah, konbanwa, Momiji!" she called.

"Tohru!!" The brown eyes boy saw her and ran at her, full speed, then glomped her. There was a poofing sound and a puff of yellow smoke and Tohru was cuddling a cute little yellow bunny. "Hello!!" She smiled at him.

"Hello," she said in response.

"Ne, Tohru, why did you go into Hari's office?" She blinked.

"Oh, well, I had finished dishes and was about to drink something that I thought was water, but Hatori-san stopped me. He took me into his office to explain what it was." The bunny's eyes widened.

"Was it Nepenthe?" he asked. She nodded and Momiji suddenly looked angry. "Who would do such a thing?!" A sweatdrop appeared on her head as she remembered what Hatori said.

"Ah, well whoever it was probably wasn't thinking clearly," she said. "Or it could have been an accident." Momiji huffed.

"I doubt it! Hatori always keeps the drawer with the Nepenthe locked so…" His eyes widened. "O-h! Just wait until I get my hands on Hiro!!!" Another sweatdrop appeared.

"No, it's alright! No harm was done." The bunny stared at her indignantly.

"But he could have done some major damage!! He at least needs a major talking to!" She smiled and hugged the bunny.

"Thank you for caring so much, but it's alright. I'm fine and nobody else was hurt. That's all that matters." Momiji looked up at her and wondered, like everybody else, how she could be…her. She was almost too good to be true. He sighed then snuggled against her, quite content with staying as a bunny for the time being. Tohru smiled, but then remembered Hatori's sad look. "Ne, Momiji?"

"Hai?"

"…Why does Hatori seem so sad all the time?" Momiji blinked and looked up at her.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know." Tohru looked at him.

"Don't know what?"

"About Kana." She tilted her head to the side and shook her head. "Well, some years ago, when I was little, Hatori met a girl named Kana. She was nice, pretty, and smart, too. She was his assistant in the clinic he runs. Well, the two of them got really close and began dating, but because of our curse, Hatori couldn't hug her or be really too physically affectionate." Tohru blushed at that comment. "One day she was visiting him and, well…the secret kind of got out." She could only imagine the chaos. "Hatori thought she would get upset and eave him, but she didn't care about his curse. After that, the two of them lived happily for a while until Hatori proposed to her. You see, anything that has to do with us junishi goes through Akito, so Hatori had to take Kana to see Akito and ask for his blessing in their marriage. If Akito said no then they either couldn't or they would have to do it secretly."

Momiji shuffled a bit so her legs and his bum wouldn't fall asleep. "Well, they went to the meeting, but Akito wasn't happy…not at all. He smashed a vase over Hatori's head, which is why his right eye is partially blind, and then he blamed Hana for everything. She couldn't take it and began to think that she actually was the one responsible for Hatori getting hurt. She sank into a depression and became almost manic." Tohru continued to listen intently. "Hatori couldn't bear to see her like that so…he took her memories of him. All of them. She forgot all about him and eventually married somebody else." Suddenly he felt something wet hit the top of his head. "Huh?" He looked up and saw that Tohru was crying. "Ah, Tohru, don't cry!!"

"I…I can't help it!" She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "Hatori-san is such a nice person. He doesn't deserve something like that!" Momiji patted Tohru's arm with one of his little paws and neither of them noticed Hatori as he walked away from them.

-------------------------------------

Hatori opened the door to his office and was greeted by the sight of Ayame sitting on his desk. His eyes narrowed and he walked over to the effeminate man.

"What are you doing on my desk?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Tori-san!" came the loud, enthusiastic reply. The dark haired man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was Ayame always so noisy?

"What do you want?" he asked rather grumpily. The silver haired man pouted.

"I came to talk to you. We never talk anymore."

"If by talk you mean listen to you prattle on about meaningless things, then we have nothing to talk about." Hatori settled into his chair then opened a file and began to read it.

"Hidoi!!! You're so mean, Hatori!!" He sighed then put the file down and looked up at Ayame, his features looking extremely tired.

"Gomen nasai, Aya…" Ayame's eyes widened a bit as Hatori called him by his nickname…his nickname that Shigure usually only used. He slid off the desk and walked over to his friend.

"What happened?" he asked, suddenly serious. The dark haired man sighed.

"Nothing just…bad memories." Bright gold eyes soften and Ayame reached out and hugged Hatori.

"Your whole life has been nothing but memories. I-I wish you could escape that…if only for a little while." Hatori smiled softly into Ayame's robes and brought his hand up to place it on Ayame's. Not for the first time in his life, he was happy that he had Ayame as his friend. The two stayed that way for some time; Ayame offering comfort and Hatori receiving it.

Shigure smiled from his vantage point at the doorway. 'As it should be,' he thought. He quietly shut the door and padded softly down the hall to his room, leaving his two best friends to each others company.

----------------------------------

Not too long and I'm definitely not happy with this one. I did horrible with writing their characters!! Then again….it's about 3:30 AM….0.0 Oh well. I did happen to like my explanation about the Nepenthe, tho. X3 And bad, Hiro! Oh well…leave me lots of reviews and let me know if you liked it or hated it as much as I do. XP Ta!!


End file.
